Prisoner
Prisoners, imprisoned for committing crimes in the city. They stay in prison for life, forced to wear orange prison jumpsuits (can change out of them), follow the same schedule, and eat the same food. '''Until they escape! Summary The '''Prisoner '''is one of the 3 main teams that comprise the entire game of Jailbreak. Their main goal is to escape the Prison and avoid Police that can obstruct their progress. Once they escape they are able to become a Criminal, rob and explore the map freely while avoiding encounters with the Police. Overview See Escaping for ways to escape. ''4'' Ways to Obtain a Keycard' # Pickpocket a police officer. # Pick from police officer corpse (Note: Keycards do '''not' always drop when a cop is killed, so you may not always see one when a cop dies). # Become a police then jump the wall and die and switch to prisoner and take it before it despawns. # Take a key card using the above ways, put it in the drawer in the cells, and when you die or get arrested, you can take the key card 4 Ways to Obtain Weapons #Pickpocket a police officer (Even if they're in a vehicle). (Recommended a friend or luckily have a AFK cop in prison) Always a pistol. #Pick from police officer corpse (always a pistol) #Collect them from the police station. (Requires keycard or a cop that will let you in) #Storing guns in your cell drawers and obtaining them later. 5'' ''Ways to Make Money (After You Escape) (Text in '''Bold' is what you get with the bigger bag gamepass)'' # Bank (makes up to $1000/'$3000', ($0 if you take too long, or if there is a Bank Bust.) (Requires keycard, Weapons (Recommended ) or a friend with one). # Jewelry Store (makes up to $2000/'$5000', (No money loss if you take too long) # Gas Station and Donut Shop makes $250/'$500', (with the VIP gamepass you get $600) Sometimes you get $0 because someone else has robbed the Gas Station or Donut Store recently. # Train (makes $1000/'$4000'), ($0 if you do not get out of the train in time) # Receive a paycheck at 5 AM in-game time, amount depends on bounty. The salary for no bounty criminal is $50, and the paycheck for a cop is $500. '' 6 Ways to Escape Prison'' # Kept Punching the Box that has a electric symbol near the police station until a something will forcefully open, then open the gate and crawl. Sneakily crawl under the gap at the prison entrance. But beware, cops can arrest you like that. # Go to the right of the visitor's building and blow up a section of the fence. Run over to the small gap in the prison's entrance and crawl under it. Cops can also arrest you. # Pickpocket a cop and escape by entering doors freely (Cops are most likely to realize, so you need to bribe them before taking action.) # If camper cops are guarding around escaping areas, use a friend or trusted player to rescue you (helicopter are recommended) # Switch into cop, get a helicopter inside in the prison (Make sure players can't hijack it) Then switch again to prisoner and fly off. Watch out of cops trying to shoot your helicopter down. # Crouch while jumping on the trampoline multiple of times until it swings you out of the prison. This method is very to do. You can increase the amount you make with the 'bigger duffel bag 'gamepass, and/or the '''VIP '''gamepass. The VIP gamepass gives you more cash per robbery. Prisoners spawn in their cells, with no starting gear. Some places are inaccessible to prisoners without a keycard; only the police can as their perk. Like all players, they have the ability to punch and crawl. They have the ability to pickpocket a police officer's keycard. They can do so by going directly behind a police and holding the E button on the police for 4 seconds. Using the keycard, the prisoner is allowed to open all doors originally locked by them unless the prisoner dies or is arrested. Using the keycard, you can easily escape the prison and become a criminal. Once you break out of prison you can rob the bank with a keycard, or any other place without one. If you start a robbery, however, the police will be notified of this robbery and may chase you down and arrest you without penalty. If prisoners want to drive a helicopter, prisoners must first hijack helicopters, which takes approximately 10-20 seconds, in order to fly them. Trivia * After recent updates, prisoners can now have a chance to pickpocket a gun or cash out of police. * There is also a slight chance of a Prisoner spawning in with their default avatar. * In a Jailbreak server, there could be corrupt cops willing to give keycards (possibly for free) at the prison. However, the cops may be trying to scam you by arresting you after you steal their keycard. (Example: Jewelry/Bank is now open, Come here criminals to receive alot of Money etc.) * Recently, there has been a sharp increase in players using exploits to noclip and teleport in Jailbreak. While the main reason for this spike is still unknown, most players are highly irritated by these exploiters and are calling on Badimo to take action against them. However, the developers have stated that they are still trying to find a solution to these exploits and that not even ROBLOX engineers can figure out how it works yet either. * Prisoner will spawn with nothing on inventory same as criminal. * Prisoners are forced to spawn with prison jumpsuit; fortunately however there’s a chance that they spawn in default clothing. Category:Teams